Real Steel Rose
by redamiB6147
Summary: A girl gets experimented on and escapes. She ends up in Max's backyard with a large robot companion. Can Max reach his dad to help hide her before she is found?
1. Introductions

A/N: I know, I know, another new story. Just saw Real Steel Today and that brought this bunny into my head. Tell me what you think. Yes, there will be eventual Atom/ Charlie/ Max in here. [message] : robot talk. please, if you dont like, dont hate. if you review, ill make it better. or add morechapters. If your confised, jsut let me know. Enjoy

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Said a male voice above me. I twitched, squeezing my eyes tighter as a blinding light stabbed through my eyelids. I opened my eyes slowly, blinking rapidly as I tried to clear my vision. The sight of a smart looking military man swam into focus. I blinked again, rolling my head slightly to see if that would help. I finally settled on squinting, one eye screwed tightly shut as the light seemed to only intensify. I moved my head around, looking to see where I was located. I was lying on top of a table, the stark metal machines beeping loudly around me.

"I bet you are wondering where you are young lady." The military man said. I turned my head back to him, noting a swimming feeling in my head. I must still be groggy from sleeping. I nodded, blinking stupidly at the man.

"Well, we found you out in the road. Got a nasty gash on your shoulder and your head. Didn't think you would mind us messing around with your head, for you were legally dead for 15 minutes." The man said. He gained my full attention at the word dead.

"You see, we needed a volunteer for the new beta program we have rattling around here. It connects someone to a new Military RSOU. To make things easier on our soldiers fighting wars, you see. No one would need special training to work one. Just think, and it will happen." He was walking around me, the light still intense on me. I tried to follow him with my head, but the strange floating feeling in my head was getting worse. It almost felt like a headache, but without the pain.

"This would keep our soldiers safe too. No more unnecessary dying. But, you see, no one wanted to volunteer…."the man said, and the light reflected off of one of his metals. I automatically regarded him as a general, my eyes narrowing in pain and disgust. The military was always after something new now that robots were boxing.

"So….are you telling me that you connected me to one of these…robots?" I asked the general, proud that my voice barely slurred together.

"You mean you cannot feel it yet?" the genereal asked, leaning over me and blocking the damned light out of my eyes. I sighed, relaxing as one pressure was put off my skull.

And I tensed as I felt something probing gently into my own consciousness. My eyes flew open as I started to get shadow senses of moving much taller than I was. Diffferent sounds, some amplified and some not, different sights. There were flashes of people scurrying around me. I looked around slightlessly as I tried ot gain my bearings.

"No, no, we didn't connect you to just one o these robots. We connected you to the only one in exhistance." The general said, but I wasn't really paying attention. A large shadowy figure had appeared behind him, blocking more light. I was really starting ot hate light in all forms.

"Ah. Here it is now." He said, moving out of my sight to show me a robot at least 15 feet tall. It was bulky in the chest area, its legs stocky and covered in thick armor. It eyes were what caught my attention. There was intelligence in that gaze.

[Hello.] a slightly robotic male voice filled my head, reverberating with comfort and satisfaction. I gasped, scooting slight backwards as it took a step forward.

"Are they responding to each other?" The general asked someone behind me. The robot looked up from me and locked eyes with the general for a second.

"Output is good. She didn't reject the chip. If anything, she accepted it quicker than we thought." Said a feminine voice. I started to get up, my eyes still locked onto the robot. It looked at me, its thick helm void of everything but the softly glowing blue of its eyes. I set my feet on the floor, hissing at how cold it was.

[Don't overstress yourself.] The male voice said. I grumbled to myself, shaking my head as I sat on the edge of the table.

"How can I feel you?" I asked the robot, and I stood, a hand staying on the table to steady me as I got used to being on my legs again.

[There is a chip in your brain that is connecting you to me. I can feel your heartbeat is elevating; understandable.] He said, and I smiled at that, letting go of the table. The general and the tech behind me fell silent as I started taking shaky steps towards the robot.

"I can feel your energy. I can feel what you do."I said, and I moved closer, my legs shaking.

[You are not strong enough. You must rest.] The robot said. I laughed, shaking my head.

"You don't know me very well." I said, and I stumbled, my arms flailing for purchase. The robot watched me, tilting its head to keep me under its gaze. I stopped a few feet away from him, looking up into its eyes. He kneeled down, bringing his head closer to mine. I reached up to his face, my hand shaking.

[Do not be afraid.] He said, and I smiled softly, touching the metal of his face. It was cool to the touch, ridged slightly form a small dent. There was an electrical hum through his frame that made my fingertips tingle. My legs gave out from the over exertion, and the robot reached forward faster than I could see and caught me, cradling me gently in its large palm.

"Shall we show you to your room?" the general said, breaking the quiet spell the robot and I were in. I looked at him resting my head against the robots thick chest plate. I nodded weakly, letting my thoughts drift as the robot did the walking for me.

[We will not be able to get out without a fight. This place is well fortified.] The robot said, to me, keeping me awake. We stopped in front of a room with a thick steel door and reinforced concrete walls. The door opened, showing a recharge station for the robot and a small cot like bed, a bathroom and a table and chair. The robot ducked into the room, the door shutting and locking closed behind him. He set me down on the bed, pulling a large slightly scratchy blanket overtop of me. He then went into the recharge station, charging himself and powering down.


	2. Meeting of Max

A/N: So now i have two REal Steel Stories. This movie doesnt have enough love. so my other projects are on hold till i tire of these or people stop reviewing.

Speaking of! Thank you all for reviewing my stories! Im alternating the posting of chapters between teh two. Please keep it up with the feed back!

I only own Atlas and Alex. Nothing else but the plt is mine.

[message] atlas speak

* * *

><p>Two months later and I still didn't have any idea of how we could get out of the complex. What I did know is that I wanted out. I was restless, tired of staring at the dark gray walls that always surrounded me.<p>

The good thing was I had better control of my link with Atlas, my robot. Everyone else in the complex still referred to him as R2145. I hated that name.

Atlas had systems that no other robot was built with. He could scan for heat signatures, had weapon tracking ( he had no live weapons) and he would was able to knock over a standard tank.

No one else had figured out that he was sentient. Everyone believed that he just shadowed my brainwaves to understand some of the things that I had him do. An overly obedient robot that followed commands like a good solider.

I hated everyone around me.

[Alexandra?] Atlas asked, his blue eyes glowing gently from the corner he charged in. I was sitting up on the bed, my eyes locked onto the black wall in front of me. I didn't sleep as much as I had before Atlas. I had too many thoughts running through my head at once for that. I looked towards him as he searched through my recent thoughts.

[Come here child.] He said, and I walked through the darkness, borrowing his sight to avoid the random furniture scattered through the room. I stood in front of him, my eyes locked on the floor.

[Look at me.] He said, and I refused, a single tear falling down my cheek. He lifted my chin with a gentle hand, forcing me to look into his eyes.

[We will get out of here] he said, and I felt another tear join the first on its journey down my cheek. He reached out with another hand, pulling me into his lap. I curled up around his arm, weeping as he mentally soothed me. He pulled me closer to his chest, the humming of his systems slowly lulling me back to sleep.

"Wakey wakey S3661!" called a voice over the intercom. I groaned, shutting my eyes against the light the flooded the once dark room. I glared at the door as it shuddered open, three soldiers armed to the teeth with large guns and black armor walked in, waiting for us.

[Are you ok?] Atlas asked, powering up and rising from his charging station. I nodded, running a hand through my now waist length hair. It was tied back with a scrap of ribbon I found in the corner of the room one day, but that seemed to have fallen out late last night sometime. I looked in vain for it, but it was no where to be found. Training was going to be a major problem.

"No time to waste, S3661." Said one of the soldiers. I nodded to him, walking through with Atlas close behind me. The door slid to a shut behind us as we walked down the corridor to the mess hall. We were about ten feet away from the entrance to the hall when a siren like alarm lit up the hallway with flashing lights.

"What's going on?" I yelled at one of the soldiers. He turned towards me, his gun cocked and ready to fire.

"Someone's exploded something in a lab, I'm guessing!" he said, and at that point in time Atlas scooped me up, running towards the source of the heavy smoke gushing through the hallway. I started coughing, covering my mouth with my shirt.

"Atlas, what are you doing?" I asked, keeping my eyes shut and my mouth covered. He didn't respond, ducking into the smoke of the destroyed lab.

[Getting you out of here.] he said, and suddenly we were in bright sunshine, clean air ridding the scent of burning materials.

[We must hurry. That solider must have reported us by now.] Atlas said, and he charged into the sparse woods surrounding the compound from view.

"Max! Hurry up now!" called a feminine voice. A young boy, around the age of eleven turned towards the door, looking over his shoulder at the girl standing at the edge of the backyard. She was dirty, covered in mud and leaves. She lifted a finger, motioning him to stay quiet. A glint of metal above her made Max peer into the brush; a robot stood just behind her. His face lit up with glee, and he took another step towards the girl. She shook her head, motioning him towards the door.

"Go. Ill still be here when you get back." She said, and Max turned, ready for dinner more than ever.

I watched the boy run inside, leaning against Atlas as I closed my eyes. He relaxed slightly, his fans whirling harder to cool his systems.

[He knew what I was, Alex.] Atlas said, keeping a close eye on the back door. I nodded, smiling slightly.

"What kid doesn't know what you are?" She said, and Atlas shifted, rocking me slowly. I opened my eyes as I looked through the trees at the sun. It was setting soon, which meant less visibility. Good of the kid came back. Atlas could hide in the trees.

We had moved further from the complex than we thought, according to Atlas's trip meter. He was running low on energy as well. He needed to charge soon. And I had no idea where to go for that.

We started heading towards the lights we saw on the horizon, hoping for anything we could steal energy from.

[The child is returning.] Atlas said, keeping still as the kid ran across the backyard. He held something in front of his chest in a bag, glancing over his shoulder at the door.

"Be back before 10!" the woman called, and the kid yelled back. I shook my head as he slid to a stop before me.

"I didn't know if you had eaten, so I sneaked food out for you." He said, and he offered me the food. I smiled, thanking him and taking it. It smelled delicious.

It was real food, home cooked and steeped in seasonings, unlike the food at the complex. I was never going to miss anything from that place.

"Does he fight?" he asked, and I shrugged, finishing the food quickly and handing him back the plate. He took it, setting it down beside him as he moved closer. I stood up, moving forward as Atlas's target locked onto the boy.

"Easy kid, we've been on the road for a long time. " I said, and he backed off, watching Atlas as he moved back into the shadows some more.

"What's your name kid?" I asked, and he glanced at me then back at Atlas. He sighed, running a hand through sandy blonde hair.

"Max. Max Kenton." He said, and I held out my hand after rubbing it on my pants. He looked at me oddly, slowly putting his hand out as well.

"I'm Alex. Nice to meet ya. This big boy here is Atlas, and we haven't found a good fight in a while." I said, shaking his hand. He nodded, releasing his hand.

" Can I see him?" Max asked, and I nodded, moving out of Atlas' way as he walked forward. He glared at the boy, stepping closer than I was comfortable.

"Wow. He's pretty rugged. Got some dents I see." He said, and he walked around him, inspecting him. I winced as I felt a twinge in my leg, rubbing at that spot. Then I realized that it wasn't my leg that was hurting.

"Ok, that's new." I said, and I walked forward towards Atlas's left leg, inspecting it. There was a stick stuck under the armor, blocking one of the pistons from fully being used. I pulled at it, ignoring the twinges I got in my own leg as the stick wiggled out. I chucked the stick towards the nearest tree, checking the piston for any damage.

"Yeah, we've been traveling for a while, remember?" I said, and Max raised an eyebrow, looking towards the street.

"Where's your truck? Only way to run a bot as good as this one is a trainers truck." He said, and he crossed his arms, looking intently at me. Atlas turned slightly, looking towards me.

[He knows something is up, Alex. We cannot afford for him to tell anyone that there was a girl with an expensive robot wandering around.] He said, and I shook my head, running my hand through my hair.

"He's mine, if that's what you were wondering. We just….lost the truck. Someone took it, thought there was a good bot inside." I said, lying and hoping he wouldn't smell it. He shook his head, a half smile on his face.

"Good story, but I know one better. You ran away from the military complex down the road a good bit. We, as in the good citizens of this crappy town, are supposed to report any sightings of you." Max said, and I paled, Atlas stepping closer. He now towered over the boy, targeting him again.

"So then why haven't you reported me yet?" I asked, standing up and walking over to Atlas. He was running low on juice. I didn't want to have to shut him down, but that was looking like my only option soon. I didn't want to be alone again.

"Cause I don't like this town. I want to be with my dad and my own bot, but….he visits a lot. My aunt Debra says that he's trying to be a better dad." He said, and he turned, almost running into one of Atlas' legs. He looked up, noticing the flickering lights in Atlas' eyes.

"He needs to recharge?" He asked me, and I nodded, walking until I was touching Atlas' leg. He relaxed slightly, fans clicking to cool his systems.

"I can get my dad here with the truck tomorrow. Its summer, I don't have school. We can travel places…fight, train…." Max said, turning back towards his house. I smiled, picking up the forgotten plate and calling out softly for Max.

"Don't forget to return this, champ. Go home, I'll be here tomorrow. Don't worry about your aunt; we've gotten really good at ninja-ing." I said, and Max smiled, running off to his house and sneaking in the back door. Atlas reached down ,and I climbed up his arm as we walked further into the woods. The sun was now fully set and we didn't want anything or anyone to get curious.

* * *

><p>Max ran into his house, putting the plate in the dishwasher and running up to his room. He shut the door behind him, sighing as he looked over his room. There were pictures of his bot, Atom, everywhere. The towel he had of Zeus was tacked onto his wall, as well as different articles and magazine covers featuring Atom as the people's robot. He kicked aside the scattered items and dirty clothes on the floor, walking to his bed where his phone sat. It was a gift from his father. His dad's number was number one on speed dial.<p>

"Max? You have fun?" his aunt asked through the door. Max called out an affirmative, and he waited with a held breath as his aunt walked away. He reached for his phone, knocking a few scattered robot parts he was tinkering with off his bed and onto the floor.

He called his dad, waiting as it rang.

"Yeah?" he heard his dad ask. Max sighed, a slight smile on his face as he started talking.

"Hey dad, can you come pick me up tomorrow?" he asked, waiting anxiously for the answer. He heard Bailey in the background, asking who it was.

"Yeah, Ill get ya. What for?" his dad asked, and Max paused, thinking of how to word his situation.

"I found a girl. She's got a robot she wants to fight, but she s got very little to no equipment to fight with. Her bot need a serious charge….and she asked for my help." He asked, and he heard Bailey start to talk, her voice getting faster and faster as she got more excited.

"Yeah, ill come get ya. We will see what we can do with the girl's bot too. Debra know you wanna come with me?" his dad asked. Max waited, looking out his window. Alex and Atlas were gone.

"Yeah. Shes cool with it." He said, and his dad laughed at something Bailey said.

"You know, Atom misses you. At least I think that's what hes been doing. Hes a little slower with you gone." His dad said, and Max laughed himself, looking at the most recent picture of Atom on his wall.

"I miss you all too. Ill see ya tomorrow dad. Love ya." Max said ,and he got a muttered love ya too before he hung up.

Max went to bed soon after, thinking about Atom and Atlas and Alex as he drifted off.


	3. Avoidance of Atomic Implosion

A/N: Yeah, sorry for teh wait guys. Its getting to be the hoilday season, and i got two jobs. joy joy. YAY NEW CHAPTER! Im trying to stay true to my rotating real steel stories, so Challenge is up next! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Alex?" Max called softly into the woods. He held another plate covered in plastic wrap. He had been calling out for 15 minutes now.<p>

"Whats up little man?" Alex said, appearing to his left. Max jumped, looking towards her position. Atlas was not far behind her.

"My dad's almost here. I want you to meet him." Max said, looking mainly towards the robot. Alex laughed, looking towards Max's house.

"How are we supposed to meet him if you good people are supposed to report us?" she asked, and Max shrugged, looking towards the house as well.

These woods dump you out towards the edge of the town. Can you meet up at the diner down there?" Max asked, and Alex nodded, catching sight of the plate in his hands.

"That for me?" She asked, and Max passed it over, watching with amusement as Alex tore into the steaming food, relishing each bite.

"When you want us to meet up with you and your pop?" she asked, and Max shrugged, pulling out a spiffy phone from his pocket. He punched in a number and started talking into it.

"Dad? How close are you? I asked her to meet at the diner. 2 hours? She will be there." Max said, and he waited, nodding slightly to the things his dad said.

"Yeah, I love you too." He said and he slid his phone in his pocket, looking towards the girl. She handed him back the plate.

"Here all that?" Max asked, and Alexa nodded looking towards Atlas.

"We will be there." She said, and they melted back into the woods.

"So cool." Max said and she turned and walked back into the house, putting the plate into the dishwasher and walking into this room to check his packed bag.

"Hey Dad! You ready to go?" Max asked, running up and hugging his father. Charlie Kenton ran a hand through his hair, hugging his son hard.

"Yes I am. Debra knows?" Charlie asked, and Max nodded. He had told Debra about this impromptu dad vacation earlier today. She said that it was fine, he had no school and they were going on a trip anyways. Max ran to the truck, looking to the glass to see Atom sitting in his recharge booth.

"You sure are eager to get away from here for a while." Charlie said, starting up the truck and pulling away from the curb. Max nodded, looking out the windshield and watching as they made it closer and closer to the diner.

"Wanna eat while we are here?" Charlie asked, and Max nodded, searching the booths for the familiar girl. She wasn't there.

"Two?" the waitress asked, and a breathy voice cut in.

"No, three. Sorry I'm late, guys." Said a feminine voice, and Charlie turned, an eyebrow raised to see a scrawny 16 year old standing just behind max. Max turned and smiled up at her, nodding to his dad.

"This way please." The host asked, and I walked over towards a booth near the back of the diner. I walked slowly, running a hand through my hair and trying to keep it out of my eyes. It kept falling into my face, hiding it from view.

"Your waiter will be along shortly." The host said, and she walked off to help the next couple that walked in. Max sat next to his dad, and I sat across the table from them.

"So. Max said you wanted to talk to me?" Charlie asked, and I nodded.

"I'm Alex, by the way. I got a proposition for you." I said, and I started to look over the menu in my hands, my stomach growling lightly. It had been a long time since breakfast. Charlie glanced over the menu, made sure they had what he wanted, then shut it and set it on the edge of the table. He sighed, looking at me as I fidgeted slightly under his gaze.

"And what would that be?" Charlie asked, Max peeking over his own menu at me, intent on hearing my answer.

"I want to box. Well, my bot does. I fight, pay you for energy consumption, possibly save up enough for my own truck, then leave you be."I said, setting my own menu down. Max ducked behind his menu as he was caught staring at Alex.

"And why do you think that I will take you on?" Charlie asked, leaning over the table. I sighed, running a hand through my hair again. I looked out the window, staring at the cars passing through the street outside. Charlie's truck was parked right by the curb, blocking most of the view of down town.

"I have no good reason to say. No excuses. I just…need some help to get on my feet. Get me away from this town and ill leave. Anything would be helpful." I said, and the waitress came to the table, asking for drink orders and food orders.

Everyone ordered, and the waitress whisked away, taking the menus with her as the company at the table sat in quiet. A country tune played softly from a jukebox near the front of the diner.

"You realize that I could indebt you to me forever, right?" Charlie said, and Max elbowed the larger male, glaring at him. He looked at his son, shrugging his shoulders slightly as Max shook his head.

"And? Anything is better than now. Atlas is losing power faster than I can block it." I said, and Charlie looked back at me, his head cocked slightly to the side.

"What do you mean, faster than you can block it?" he asked, and I sighed again, letting my head fall back against the booth behind me. I reached out with my hand, catching Charlie's own. My hand was cold and slightly clammy to the touch. Charlie jerked slightly in reaction; it was almost 96 degrees outside.

"Max didn't tell you?" I asked, and Charlie shook his head, looking from me to his son. Max shrank slightly in his seat.

"It really isn't something to talk about here." I said, and the waitress arrived carrying three plates of food. Everyone dug in, the table falling quiet.

"Check please." Charlie asked, and they paid for their food and walked out, walking towards the green truck.

"Where's your bot?" Charlie asked, and a large metal form appeared behind me. I smiled, patting his leg, and I looked towards Charlie again. He stood away, standing in front of Max as he started at the large military bot behind me.

"That's no boxing bot." he said, and I nodded, crossing my arms and cocking a hip. Charlie likened it to Bailey when she was in one of her moods.

"Got a problem with it? I can try to find someone else who can help." I asked, and I turned to walk away.

"Wait, that's not what I meant." Charlie said, and I turned back around, my face blank and void of emotion.

"Come on into the truck." Charlie said, and he lowered the platform for Atlas. The bot stepped up, stumbling slightly as his powered drained even more.

[I need to charge soon.] he said ,and Ipatted him again, nodding. They walked further into the truck, seeing Atom sitting on his charge pad.

"The only problem I have is Atom needs somewhere to go while your bot is charging." Charlie said, and I growled slightly, glaring at him through my hair.

"His name is Atlas. ATLAS." She said, and Charlie held his hands up, backing off slightly.

"Ok. Atlas can charge, but where is Atom going to go?" he asked, and Max looked at Atom as I looked around the small inside of the truck.

"Can we jerry rig something to make him stay in the back of the truck?" I asked, pointing at the workbench and the various straps and metal pieces left everywhere.

"I guess." Charlie said, and he went over to Atom, unplugging him and turning him on. I gasped, dropping to my knees as a new presence slammed through my feeble defenses around my mind.

{whereami whereismax whyisthereanewbot whoisthegirl arewefighting howcanimakemyboyproud?} a new light male metallic voice slammed into my mind, wrecking my thoughts and almost severing my tie to Atlas.

I didn't realize I was screaming aloud until someone shook me by my shoulder hard enough to give me whiplash.

"ALEX!" someone yelled, but the voice inside of my head drowned everything out until it sounded like I was underwater.

{whyisthegirlscreaming whyaretheyshakingher whathappenedtoher whyistheotherbotryingtohurtme whereismyboy whereismax whereismax whereismax whereismax} the voice continued. It sounded like a child talking and talking. I realized then that no one else could hear it.

[ALEXANDRIA YOU NEED TO COCENTRATE ON MY VOICE LISTEN TO ME AND WE CAN BOTH BLOCK HIM OUT] said a thin voice underneath the child's voice, and I latched onto it. I didn't want to drown inside my own mind. A feeling of a plug being pulled out and draining of water as the voice slowly faded behind iron thick walls. I blinked, looking away from the new bot that had snared my mind. Atom stared back at me, his blue gaze rivaling Atlas' own. I tore my gaze away, looking dazedly at Charlie who was the same height as me. I squinted, confused; wasn't Charlie almost a foot taller than me?

"Alex? Are you ok now?" Charlie asked, his strong hands on my shoulders. I nodded, feeling drunk; was this was feeling drunk felt like? I was so confused. Atlas bumped into me, reminding me of my solid link to sanity. My walls never wavered while he was around.

"Get….get Atom out of my sight. Please, Charlie. Take him outside. With Max. Max…." I said, and Charlie moved too fast for my still taxed systems to compensate for. Atom clanked past me, almost touching me; I shrank away from his touch like it would kill me.

And until I got control over myself, it probably would.

"What the hell happened there, Alex?" he asked me as I shakily got to my feet, watching as he moved Atlas until he was charging on the seat Atom just left. I sat on a bed I found, letting my weight rest heavily like I just discovered gravity.

"I…am not like you, Charlie. No, I'm not an alien. I am a normal human girl. I was experimented on by the government. They found me on the side of the road. I was dead for 15 minutes. Don't remember a damn thing." I said, and Atlas watched me, motioning me over slightly. I sat on his leg, his arm encircling my waist to steady me. Charlie stayed quiet as I took a breath.

"They put a chip in my brain that connects me to Atlas. I was to be their prototype. The one person who can control a robot. Can you imagine the possibilities?" I said, laughing slightly as the world spun again. I tightened my grip on Atlas as the dizzy spell passed.

"They had me for a while. The days blurred together. We finally escaped. Ended up in your boy's backyard. And you know the rest." I said, and Charlie shook his head, watching Atom and Max interacting outside.

"Why did you freak out when I turned Atom on?" he asked, and I glanced at Atom. He was copying Max's moves down to the very microsecond it took for Max to move.

"Your bot? Atom?" I said, and Atlas tightened his grip on me and I cuddled with his shoulder, ignoring how uncomfortable it was.

"Somehow, I connected with him. As in I was able to understand him in my head. He drowned Atlas out. He is like a child. And he certainly cares for Max." I said, and Charlie ran a hand through his own short hair, looking between Max and myself.

"Well, that's a likely story." He said, and a small voice piped up from outside.

"It's the truth." Max said, and I looked at Atom, shrinking away from his gaze. I could feel him trying to tug his way back in. Atlas wasn't having any of it.

"Well, this will make things most interesting now won't they?" he asked, and he motioned for Max to come in with Atom.


End file.
